


Down the Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Short One Shot, demon!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will Dick find down the stone steps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Steps

Dick’s bare feet softly padded down the stone steps moving further and further under the earth. The damp smell of moss and wet stone was earthy and pure. Every step was freezing. Not only were his shoes and socks missing, but he was now dressed in a thin white cotton shirt and boxers.

His stomach twisted. He had awoken in a small room on a bed. It had been a completely normal room except that one of the walls was practically ripped out and lead to the cavern. The normal looking door on the other side of the room had been locked. The only way to go was through the large jagged door. He rubbed his arms trying to get a bit of warmth and distract himself. He felt like a sacrifice. A lamb to slaughter.

He reached the end of the staircase. The cavern opened up into darkness. A shadowy form stood before him. Huge.

He didn’t run back as much as he wanted to. He knew in his gut the beast was faster, and running would mean death. It approached. Shifted into something more human. A large man. Bat wings curled down like a cape. A clawed hand took him by the chin, studying him, perhaps admiring him.

“I’m not afraid,” Dick decided. Adrenline pumped in his system. Fight or flight, but there wasn’t fear. He knew how to ignore it and control it.

The demon smiled appraisingly.

“No,” the demon agreed. The large hand caressed his cheek. “Fearless, effusive, full of grace. Beautiful.”

Dick tilted his head into the caress and put his hand over the demon’s large one.

“And you are frightening, shadowy, a monster?” Dick asked. The beast seemed to recoil, but Dick’s gentle touch held his hand to his cheek. “But like I said, I am not afraid, I see your light… and you are not a monster.”

And because he said it, it was true.


End file.
